Vanilla
by protest.riot
Summary: Hm.. I can't explain it.. one-shot. Not my best. Read and review, and I'll love you forever. Constructive criticism owns.


Draco glared at the sky, it was dark and miserable but worst of all it was wet. He walked quickly through the light rain for a minute before finally ducking under the Quidditch bleachers, he reached into his robes and suddenly his day got worse. They weren't there, all this and they weren't there. "Dammit." He muttered and punched one of the support poles.

"He thrusts his fist against the post, but still insists he sees the ghost." A voice said, Draco glanced over.

"Oh, it's you." He sneered, "Did you think up that little rhyme all by yourself?"

"Actually, no. It's used pretty often in these muggle books. I don't know where it came from before that." That damn smile again.

"Trust you to know all about muggle books." He said and glanced up annoyed when a drop of water hit him square on the head. Then he heard laughter, "Ha. Ha." He dead panned and glared at her.

"Someone's going through withdrawl." She said with a grin

"Shut up." He snarled

"I have some, if you're interested." She smiled again

"I suppose there's no other choice, now is there?" He asked

"No." She answered and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she passed him one and he lit it with his wand. He inhaled deeply then raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a hint of-"

"Vanilla" She answered him, and showed him the package. _Sweet Dreams Vanilla Flavoured Cigarettes _it read.

"Surprisingly enough, they aren't bad." He said and started smoking again, she suddenly stared at her cigarette and tossed it away.

"They're smooth." She said moving slightly closer to him and taking the cigarette out of his mouth. She took a puff and passed it back. "Mine's ruined, water dripped right on the end of it." She explained, "I didn't want to light another one, so I thought we could share."

He shrugged, she was a pureblood, and passed it back after two draws on it, "How much time do we have?" He asked glancing back at the school

"About 6 minutes," She said looking at her watch "I should head back."

"I guess so." He said as she took one last drag. "Goodbye Cho." She handed back the cigarette.

"Goodbye Draco." She said and started to walk away, then turned around and kissed him.

"What was that?" He asked

"Did you taste it?" She asked squinting slightly

"The vanilla?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I did. Why?" He asked obviously confused

"Just wondering." She wandered away, to whatever class she had and he stood smoking. He had Potions next, so it didn't matter if he was a little late. He stood thinking.

_"Perfect Cho Chang a smoker?" _

_"Yes Malfoy, now can I have one or not." She snapped_

_"Someone's going through withdrawl." _

_"Shut up." She said as he handed her a cigarette smirking. _

_"So why do you smoke, it's terrible for your health you know." He said then took a drag_

_"Smoking may kill me, but we all die eventually so why care about the little things? Why do you smoke?" She asked him _

_"Same reason I guess." He shrugged and they didn't talk anymore_

He put the last bit of the cigarette out on the pole he had punch then smiled, "He thrusts his fist against the post, but still insists he sees the ghost." Made him think of Potter actually, with that thought he headed back to the school.

"Your late Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, but that was the end of it. Draco slid into his seat and muttered an apology. A note appeared about a minute later.

**Cancer sticks again?**

Draco nodded slightly and the note disappeared only to show up again.

**They'll kill you.**

Draco frowned and then wrote back, **I know Harry.** Vanishing it he went back to his Potion.

**How is she?** The note asked

**The same, I guess. Slightly more cheerful today.** He wrote thinking about Cho again, Harry always asked about her. Part of his guilt complex, Draco told him time and again to get over it but some things just couldn't happen.

**That's good. Want to meet tonight, RoR around 9? **

**Yes.**

A/N - I don't know what is up with all the weird characterizations! All I know is I went out for a cigarette today and it was rainy and whatnot so I had to bum a vanilla one. The rest... I have no clue where it came from.


End file.
